


You Know You Love Me

by WrongRemedy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Sonny is both the best and the most frustrating cousin in the world, Usnavi gets embarrassed over everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SmilingSarah10: Who do you think did the asking out, Benny or Usnavi?<br/>WrongRemedy: I feel like maybe Sonny did it again tbh.</p><p>And so a ficlet was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilingsarah10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/gifts).



> I wrote this in literally less than five minutes and didn't edit it at all, so it's nowhere near my usual effort level, and I apologize for that. But it's cute so at least I've got that going for me.
> 
> Title courtesy of Sonny for obvious reasons.
> 
> T rating is for one instance of language.

Sonny waited for about a week after Usnavi started acting funny whenever Benny came into the bodega; after that, he couldn't take it anymore.

Nina was back in California and she took Vanessa with her. They claimed it was just a best friends thing, a chance for Vanessa to see somewhere that wasn't the barrio, but Daniela seemed to have other ideas about what was going on there. Ever since the neighborhood collectively decided to start taking bets on when the girls would announce their official couple status, the "friendship" between Benny and Usnavi had only gotten more pronounced, with Benny hanging around just about every spare moment he got, and Usnavi probably not even realizing he was acting like a huge lovestruck freak in front of his best friend.

After seven stupid days of Usnavi acting like he'd never been normal around Benny in his life, Sonny turned to him the second the door to the shop closed behind Benny.

"Man, seriously?"

"What?" Usnavi asked defensively, refusing to meet Sonny's exasperated glare. He started fiddling with random parts of the coffee machine just to put his back to Sonny.

"Don't 'what' me," Sonny snapped. "You know what. Am I gonna have to ask everyone out for you for the rest of your life?"

Usnavi whirled around, hands waving everywhere in what Sonny assumed was supposed to be a dismissive gesture.

"Hold up, who said anything about asking anyone out? l'm not asking anybody out. Who would I even ask out? I don't even know why you would say something like that, man, are you feeling okay, are you coming down with something, maybe?"

Sonny continued to glare until Usnavi stopped rambling.

"Are you done?" He asked pointedly, and Usnavi sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yeah, fuck, I guess."

Sonny grinned as he got up to pat Usnavi on the shoulder.

"Alright, congratulations, man. Gimme like three minutes with Benny next time he comes into the store and you got yourself a boyfriend."

"Dios mío," Usnavi groaned, pulling his hat down over his face to hide his embarrassment.

Secretly, though, he was stupidly grateful to have Sonny as his cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
